Dreamscape
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: AU. Malam ini, aku akan mengunjungi mimpimu. Kita akan bertemu lagi saat kau rindu padaku, dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Untuk Halloween Event #JustLikeTT


**Disclaimer**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By** **: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio** **: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** Malam ini, aku akan mengunjungi mimpimu. Kita akan bertemu lagi saat kau rindu padaku, dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. **Untuk Halloween Event #JustLikeTT**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Dreamscape © Kiriya Hazelheine**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hari ini.

Satu November. Menurut penanggalan yang dipakai kebanyakan manusia di muka bumi.

Inaho mengingat tanggal hari ini begitu saja. Dia segera memasuki bis yang akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Netranya menjelajah tempat kosong yang dapat di tempati. Hanya ada sedikit penumpang, namun pandangannya telah tertuju pada kursi baris ketiga dekat jendela yang masih kosong. Tempat strategis untuk menikmati pemandangan di luar, meskipun hari mulai menjamah waktu senja. Tidak berniat untuk mencari teman bercakap dalam perjalanan.

Bis bergerak melaju melalui jalanan penuh barisan pepohonan rimbun di setiap sisinya, melewati daerah penuh rerumputan liar berbunga sejauh mata memandang, hingga akhirnya menyentuh keramaian kota. Beberapa penghuni bis memiliki senyum di wajah mereka, tampak senang karena hampir tiba di tempat yang dinantikan.

Melihat ke arah luar jendela, Inaho mendapati di tepi jalan ada dua anak kecil, satu diantaranya melambaikan tangan penuh semangat ke arah bis tempatnya berada. Penghuni kursi di depan Inaho balas melambaikan tangan pada anak itu dengan senyuman. Sementara Inaho hanya melirik dengan sudut matanya. Bagaimana bisa masih ada anak kecil berada di luar rumah jam segini tanpa orang dewasa, bahaya sekali. Bagaimana kalau mereka diculik?

Bis masih tetap melaju.

Inaho menatap lurus ke depan. Sebentar lagi, bis akan berhenti untuknya.

"Malam ini, aku akan mengunjungi mimpimu."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ada beberapa orang yang akan Inaho kunjungi. Orang pertama adalah kakak tersayangnya, Yuki. Tentu saja, wanita itu menatapnya penuh haru. Menangis. Dia selalu seperti itu. kebanyakan perempuan memang punya sentimen yang tinggi. Inaho tidak bisa menyalahkan hal itu. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Yuki di rumah lama mereka. Melewati waktu dengan kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan di masa lalu, memasak bersama dan pergi ke pantai. Meskipun cuaca buruk membuat kenyamanan berkurang. Setidaknya Yuki terlihat baik-baik saja.

Orang kedua yang dia kunjungi kali ini, Slaine Troyard.

Sahabat lama. Sahabat dekatnya.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih, hanya ada dua kursi dan satu meja kayu di sana, juga satu pintu keluar. Memberikan kesan kosong dan lapang. Inaho kemudian menyadari, ada satu warna cerah berada di atas meja, pada vas kaca berisi setangkai mawar biru. Mawar biru yang menjatuhkan satu kelopaknya.

Slaine memberikan ekspresi yang lucu dihadapannya ketika mereka bertemu, percampuran antara kaget dan senang. Airmata berkumpul di sudut matanya, seakan bisa jatuh kapan saja. Dia tidak mengingat Slaine sebagai seseorang yang cengeng sebelumnya. Apa pemuda itu sangat rindu padanya? Atau mungkin merasa bersalah?

" _Orenjiii_!"

Pemuda itu berlari ke arahnya, merentangkan kedua tangan bermaksud memberikan pelukan hangat. Hingga dua detik sebelum tersentuh, Inaho justru mengelak.

Suara _'bruk'_ karena jatuh tak terduga berbunyi.

Suara erangan terdengar, meskipun Inaho menyakini rasanya tidak sesakit itu. Lagi pula ini hanyalah mimpi. Kau tahu rasanya bermimpi, kan? Rasa sakitnya tidak nyata bagaimanapun kau merasa menderita saat di dalamnya. Itu juga berlaku pada waktu yang terkesan berjalan begitu lama, sedangkan tidur hanya dilalui beberapa jam.

Inaho berjongkok, menatap pemuda yang menjadi korban dengan simpati hanya terpancar dari netranya. Tidak ada perubahan berarti pada raut wajahnya.

"Kau lupa pada salah satu peraturannya. Dilarang untuk saling menyentuh. Atau tubuh ini akan musnah berubah jadi debu, _koumori_."

Inaho mengucapkannya dengan jelas, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Slaine.

Slaine mengabaikan kebaikan Inaho untuk membantunya, bangkit dari posisi tiarap dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Maaf—aku terlalu bersemangat dan lupa kalau eksistensimu sangat rapuh. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu langsung seperti ini," Slaine menjawab dengan nada bersalah.

Dia memperhatikan Inaho dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tidak ada perubahan dari Inaho, hanya dirinya yang berubah. Semakin tinggi, menciptakan jarak dan perbedaan di antara mereka. Inaho bahkan memakai pakaian yang sering dilihatnya di waktu lampau. Baju putih berlapis kemeja kuning.

"Ya, nyaris setahun. Kau semakin tinggi. Mungkin perbedaan kita sekitar empat senti sekarang." Inaho mengira-ngira. "Rambutmu semakin panjang. Kau harus memotongnya."

Slaine meraih tengkuknya yang tertutup rambut keperakannya, berantakan dan hanya diikat gelang karet secara sembarangan, "Kau benar. Aku selalu lupa melakukannya."

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik, atau kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan pantas."

Slaine mengalihkan pandangan, "Aku hidup dengan baik."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu." Inaho jelas tahu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Penampilan Slaine tidak sebagus saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku hanya sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Memeriksa macam-macam—begitulah." Slaine beralasan, malas membahasnya. "Jadi bagaimana. Mau mengobrol di sini?" Slaine mengarahkan tangannya pada kursi dan meja yang tersedia. "Atau jalan-jalan keluar?" netra Slaine melirik pintu berwarna kecoklatan di depan mereka.

"Aku serahkan pilihan itu padamu."

"Kalau begitu kita keluar saja, tempat ini terlalu membosankan."

Sesaat tatapan Inaho terfokus pada pintu. Membayangkan apa yang menanti mereka di luar pintu. Sepertinya itu lebih menarik, dibandingkan hanya duduk berbicara di ruang putih sekosong ini.

"Aku harap kau memiliki mimpi yang indah."

Slaine menyipitkan mata, kedua alisnya berkerut, "Sayangnya… aku tidak bisa melakukan _lucid dream_. Apa yang menanti di luar pintu adalah—sebuah tantangan."

Pemuda itu melangkah lebih dahulu, menyentuh gagang pintu untuk membukanya perlahan tapi pasti. Sedikit berdebar tentang apa yang akan mereka temui, namun mencoba untuk tampil berani di hadapan sahabat lama.

"Lagi pula, bertemu denganmu adalah mimpi yang indah."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ini terlihat normal, mereka berada pada sebuah taman bermain yang dipenuhi keramaian dengan pakaian kasual. Anak-anak berlarian dengan semangat pada badut yang sedang membagikan balon beraneka warna dan bentuk. Badut dengan _make up_ mencolok itu tersenyum pada mereka, seakan senyum memenuhi setengah wajahnya. Inaho mengalihkan pandangan pada pasangan pemuda-pemudi yang bergandengan tangan melewati mereka, keluarga berbahagia dengan ayah yang menggendong putranya di bahu dan ibu berjalan disampingnya, para penjual penuh semangat melayani pembeli di kedainya. Dia mendengar musik dari permainan komidi putar mengalun nyaring disertai gelak tawa anak-anak kecil. Terdengar begitu ceria dan berwarna.

Mereka, orang-orang itu memiliki wajah-wajah yang tidak dikenali oleh Inaho. Jika ini adalah dunia _game_ , Inaho meyakini semua orang itu dinamakan _npc—non player character_ , sedangkan pada komik akan disebut karakter _mob_ dan di film dinamakan figuran. Tentu saja, karakter utamanya adalah Slaine di sini. Ini mimpi milik Slaine.

"Normal." ucap Inaho singkat sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya. Inaho memiliki cukup banyak pengalaman aneh yang tidak dapat diceritakan. Suatu hal yang terkesan normal menjadi nyaman untuk dinikmati. Terkecuali perawakan mereka yang berubah menyusut, seperti anak sekolah tingkat menengah pertama. Slaine masih terlihat lebih tinggi darinya, sama seperti keadaan mereka di masa lalu.

"Sial. Ini bukan tempat yang masuk dalam list untuk aku kunjungi, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Aku terlalu tua untuk bermain ke sini." Slaine membanting bando bertelinga tikus hitam dengan pita besar berwarna merah yang dipakainya. Omong-omong, Inaho juga memakainya, hanya saja tanpa hiasan pita.

"Kau perlu bersyukur, kita tidak terdampar ke dunia Alice in Wonderland. Kau bisa saja memakai baju Alice dan aku menjadi kelinci putih." Inaho turut melepas bando yang dipakainya. Menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa Alice? Rambutku bahkan tidak pirang, dan aku bukan perempuan."

"Kau pemeran utamanya di sini."

"Ugh… Aku akan bersyukur. Ini mimpi yang bagus." Slaine mengabaikan bando yang telah dibanting. Membayangkan dirinya memakai kostum Alice mungkin akan membuat orang yang melihatnya sakit mata diiringi tuduhan penistaan _waifu_. Walaupun ini mimpinya, semua hal mungkin saja terjadi.

"Ayo naik bianglala." Mata _teal_ -nya tertuju pada tempat tertinggi di taman hiburan.

Pandangan Inaho menerawang, "Itu harusnya menjadi wahana terakhir yang dituju."

Slaine mendesah pelan, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu di sana. Kita bisa singgah dimanapun saat menuju ke tempat itu. Tempat tertinggi dengan pemandangan terbaik."

"Oke."

Inaho mengambil langkah pertama, berjalan di depan pemuda bersurai pirang platinum. Slaine merasa ini tidak adil. Bagaimana tidak menjadi masalah ketika Inaho tidak apa-apa saat tersentuh oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Tapi tidak olehnya. Oke, dia bisa memegangnya, namun Inaho akan segera menjadi debu jika melakukan hal itu. Penantian panjang untuk bertemu akan menjadi hal sia-sia.

Hari ini adalah hari tertentu yang menjadi saat istimewa bagi Slaine. Inaho mengunjunginya. Dalam mimpi.

Baiklah, Slaine harusnya tidak memikirkan hal ini, dia kehilangan banyak jarak antara Inaho dalam keramaian taman hiburan. Membuatnya tersingkir dari lalu lalang pengunjung. Jika bisa, Slaine ingin meraih tangan pemuda itu sekarang, agar mereka tidak terpisah. Namun, jika melakukannya justru mereka akan segera terpisah. Bertemu dengan Inaho memang susah. Ada banyak syarat dan aturan, Slaine tidak punya pilihan selain menurutinya. Semua akan lebih mudah, jika Inaho yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Slaine ingin sekali, Inaho juga merasakan bagaimana berada dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini. Merindukannya dalam hari-hari yang berlalu hingga setiap detiknya terasa lambat. Bagi Inaho tahun-tahun dan hari bersama dengannya kini pasti hanya akan berlalu seperti kedipan mata saja.

"Hei." Inaho mendatangi Slaine yang diam di tempatnya. Dia memegang sebuah pita putih yang cukup panjang. "Ikatkan dengan hati-hati di tangan kiriku."

Slaine tidak mengerti kenapa Inaho memintanya, namun Slaine melakukannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyentuhnya.

"Tadahkan tangan kananmu." Inaho terdengar seperti memerintah.

Slaine mengikuti ucapannya, dan Inaho mengikatkan pita dengan cara yang sama persis sepertinya. Membuat mereka terikat pada pita yang sama.

"Ayo pergi."

Slaine tertawa kecil. Seperti anak kecil saja. _Dengan begini kita tidak akan terpisah_. Inaho seakan bermaksud ingin mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Langit di atas mereka menggelap tanpa senja. Malam berbintang tanpa rembulan. Namun suasana taman terang benderang berkat ribuan lampu-lampu hias yang gemerlap di setiap wahana. Suara musik yang mengalun dari berbagai wahana tetap menyemarakkan tempat itu. Meskipun orang-orang yang tadinya ramai hanya tersisa sedikit. Semua perubahan itu terjadi dalam tempo yang cepat, dalam beberapa langkah mereka berjalan. Lagi, iris Inaho melihat badut berada di sekitar mereka, kali ini tanpa balon, hanya menari-nari di tempat, menghibur anak-anak yang melihatnya. Terlihat lucu.

Tempat yang dituju terasa jauh, mungkin karena setiap kali melihat hal yang menarik di taman, mereka berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Slaine terlihat menyenanginya hingga Inaho tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Taman hiburan terlihat lebih berwarna saat malam. Lampunya berkelap-kelip dengan warna yang berbeda terlihat indah. Aku menyukainya. Saat aku masih kecil tentunya." Slaine berujar.

"Karenanya kau ingin malam lebih cepat datang." Inaho baru tahu pemuda yang terlahir setahun lebih dahulu darinya menyukai hal indah seperti itu tentang taman hiburan.

Bianglala terlihat lebih besar dan megah begitu mereka sampai tepat di bawahnya. Membuat Slaine mendongak dengan decakan kagum. Mereka memasuki kincir ria berwarna biru setelah sosok bermaskot beruang mempersilakan. Hanya mereka, orang yang menaikinya.

Ini adalah dunia mimpi. Satu-satunya tempat dimana mereka masih bisa bertemu. Sayangnya, mengendalikan dunia mimpi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mereka tidak bisa memilih tempat yang diinginkan. Seperti kata Inaho, Slaine harus bersyukur. Setidaknya mereka tidak terdampar dalam mimpi buruk dikejar ribuan zombie atau ghoul, misalnya.

Mereka duduk berseberangan, menjaga jarak aman satu sama lain. Di luar, cahaya dari lampu-lampu memberikan kesan indah. Tentunya, kincir ria selalu menjadi tempat yang romantis untuk pasangan kekasih. Namun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu dan mereka berbeda.

"Aku akan berusia dua puluh enam tahun depan." Ucap Slaine.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat kau mengunjungi tempat peristirahatanku."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya lagi." Slaine menggigit bibirnya sendiri, "Aku… tidak bisa menanyakan apa yang kau lakukan di sana."

"Aku beristirahat dengan tenang." Inaho mengucapkannya dengan nada yang lembut. "Tanpa rasa sakit ataupun sesak lagi. Karena jantung ini telah berhenti berdetak."

Slaine menatapnya dalam diam, "Akhir-akhir ini aku mengikuti beberapa anime musik yang bagus. Oh ya, apa kau ingat komik favoritmu. Chapter terakhirnya telah rilis. Kau pasti akan terkejut dengan endingnya. Apa mau aku beri spoiler? Aku yakin kau penasaran karena kau tidak sempat mengetahui endingnya."

"Sayang sekali. Yuki- _nee_ sudah menceritakannya padaku."

"Ehhh…" Slaine terlihat kecewa.

"Lagipula aku sudah menduga endingnya akan seperti itu."

"Kau sedang membanggakan pemikiranmu yang jenius lagi."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Slaine berdehem pelan kemudian, "Apa… kau tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk disampaikan padaku, Inaho?"

"Seperti apa, misalnya?"

"Hng—misalnya ucapan penuh amarah, kebencian, atau apapun. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku. Wajah datarmu tidak memberikan makna kau senang atau tidak saat bersamaku seperti ini. Kita sudah lama bersahabat, tapi membaca ekspresi wajahmu sepertinya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Yuki- _san_."

Inaho menatapnya tanpa berkedip sebelum membuka bibirnya. "Aku tidak marah ataupun benci. Jadi berhentilah memasang wajah suram seperti itu."

Inaho mengulurkan tangan kanannya, nyaris memberikan tepukan pada surai pemuda dihadapannya. Slaine menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Membuat Inaho meraih ruang kosong.

Inaho menarik tangannya yang nyaris jadi debu perlahan, "Ah, aku lupa."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Slaine tidak bisa menanyakan seperti apa atau bagaimana tempat Inaho berada. Itu hal yang tidak layak untuk ditanyakannya. Meyakini pasti jawaban dari Inaho pasti akan berbunyi; _kau akan tahu sendiri nanti_. Tentu saja, semua orang akan mati. Slaine juga akan mati, walau entah kapan.

Dia juga tidak bisa meminta sebuah rahasia pribadi untuk diceritakan. Karena rahasia tidak akan terungkap jika dibawa mati.

Slaine ingin berceloteh tentang banyak hal. Namun pada akhirnya ia tak memiliki banyak cerita untuk dibagi. Membuat keheningan mengiringi bianglala yang semakin tinggi dan tinggi hingga berada pada puncak. Slaine memperhatikan keadaan di luar, semua sinar dari bawah terlihat begitu kecil, tampak seperti kunang-kunang. Sebagian berwarna-warni, menciptakan keindahan malam. Seperti mengalahkan cahaya bintang di langit.

Terasa begitu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

Namun, dapat bertemu Inaho seperti ini, pastinya hanya dalam mimpi saja.

 **[Dreamscape]**

Kincir besar yang diam di tempat seakan memberikan kesan waktu sedang berhenti untuk mereka. Atau memang, bianglala itu tidak akan pernah mengarah turun sejak awal. Suasana terkesan dramatis. Namun bukan hal yang perlu Inaho cemaskan. Bagaimanapun juga, dia pasti akan kembali ke tempatnya sesuai waktu yang ditentukan.

"Hei Inaho…"

Pemilik surai hitam kecoklatan itu fokus padanya.

Manik Slaine menatapnya penuh makna, "Aku menyayangimu."

Inaho mengangguk, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Slaine."

Slaine tahu hal itu. Sangat tahu.

"Inaho, katakan padaku… siapa yang membunuhmu...?"

Inaho hanya diam, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti. Slaine tahu jelas maksudnya. Itu pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban.

Slaine tersenyum, "Ahh… aku yang telah membuatmu mati."

Slaine ingat jelas, pisau yang dipegangnya waktu itu berlumur darah milik Inaho.

Dia telah membunuh Inaho.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka berdua kembali ke tempat semula, ikatan pita menghilang, duduk berhadapan di sebuah kursi berwarna coklat gelap senada dengan meja kayu bersama setangkai mawar biru pada vas kaca, petalnya berhamburan di meja. Ini adalah ruangan tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ruangan putih yang lapang hanya dengan satu pintu.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi? Tahun depan?" Slaine menanyakan dengan penuh harap.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi saat kau rindu padaku, dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Inaho mengatakannya dengan begitu lancar. "Jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Berbahagia."

Slaine tersenyum miris. "Aku orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku menangani orang-orang setiap harinya. Itu terdengar seperti permintaan yang sulit."

Inaho menatap helai bunga mawar biru yang masih bertahan di tangkai. "Kau harus menikmati banyak hal. Dan menceritakan semuanya padaku, nanti. Karena aku sudah tidak bisa melakukannya, meskipun ingin."

Slaine tertunduk, "Aku… akan melakukannya untukmu..."

Inaho menghilang begitu saja, dalam sekejap setelah mendapat jawaban. Sirna tanpa Slaine bisa menyentuhnya barang seujung rambut. Meninggalkan pemuda itu duduk sendirian di ruangan putih. Slaine ingin bermimpi lebih lama. Tapi, petal terakhir bunga mawar jatuh, mendarat di meja.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebuah bis telah menunggu Inaho. Dia tahu, karena Yuki bercerita padanya. Tentang sahabatnya yang selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Menjadi pendiam. Menghabiskan waktu sendiri dan mengabaikan banyak hal. _Ah, Slaine. Hidupmu begitu menyedihkan tanpaku._

Tapi Slaine akan menjalani harinya dengan lebih baik kali ini, karena Inaho yang meminta.

Inaho ingin Slaine berbahagia, meskipun tanpa dirinya.

 **[Dreamscape]**

Mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi, atau ini ilusi yang terasa begitu nyata, atau memang benar sebuah kenyataan bahwa saat ini Inaho sedang berjongkok memperhatikannya. Slaine merasa mati rasa. Lebih tepatnya, semua anggota tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit hingga dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Ada yang membasahi punggung hingga baju seragam putihnya menjadi kotor. Itu mungkin genangan darah miliknya sendiri. Beberapa menit yang lalu, tubuhnya terhempas setelah dihantam sesuatu. Sepertinya dia mengalami fraktur pada tulang rusuk dan memerlukan _computerized tomography_ nantinya. Terdengar keributan yang samar, suara perempuan yang menangis, suara orang yang sedang menelpon. Ramai sekali.

Jalanan di waktu pagi memang jam bagi orang sibuk. Slaine juga orang yang sibuk. Buru-buru pergi ke tempatnya bekerja. Hanya sempat sarapan sandwich dan kopi cappuccino di café.

Inaho mengulurkan tangan padanya. Begitu dekat, namun belum tersentuh. Slaine ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya kelu. Hanya ada darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

 _Jika menyentuhmu, kau kan menghilang._

Slaine ingin mengatakan hal itu.

Inaho tersenyum padanya, "Aku tidak akan menghilang."

 _Kau bohong._

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

 _Benarkah?_

"Kau punya banyak hal bagus untuk diceritakan padaku, kan?"

 _Ya! Aku punya banyak cerita. Aku hidup dengan baik dan menikmatinya._

Tentang liburannya ke luar negeri beberapa bulan lalu. Tentang kuliner yang dinikmati setiap kali senggang di café yang berbeda-beda. Hobi barunya berkebun di belakang rumah. Semuanya.

Slaine menjalani hidupnya dengan baik.

Tangan Inaho masih menunggu untuk disambut, "Kali ini kita punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol, Slaine."

Slaine tidak ragu untuk meraihnya kali ini. Dengan pasti dan erat.

"Hei. Aku senang kau yang datang menjemputku, Inaho."

 _Aku lebih bahagia saat bersama denganmu._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[end]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:** tak tau apakah ini nyangkut di genre misteri apa nggak—

1] Ada saat dimana seorang arwah datang berkunjung. Lewat mimpi. (tentu datangnya nggak pake bis) dan ya, kalo mau ketemu arwah ada syarat dan ketentuannya. Tapi yang di ff ini cuman fiktif.

2] Jika bisa menebak profesi Slaine, maka juga akan tahu penyebab kematian Inaho karena diapakan Slaine dan kenapa (mungkin). Ada kluenya di atas.

3] Mereka berada di tahap friendzone (bukan). Ini platonik. Bromance. Friendship (nyaris bl).

 **m/p: Quell. Nebulas. Tsukiuta.**

 **Kalteng** —30/10/2017

 **-Kirea-**


End file.
